


Long Withdrawing Roar

by TiamatsChild



Category: The Sandman (Comics), Transformers Generation One
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-21
Updated: 2013-04-21
Packaged: 2017-12-09 02:35:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/768969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TiamatsChild/pseuds/TiamatsChild
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Once, very long ago, he did not live in mirrors.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Long Withdrawing Roar

**Author's Note:**

> Takes the _Secret of Omega Supreme_ origin story.

He cannot feel her. 

He felt her once, in the space between intent and deed, when he knew his friends gone forever and he himself betrayed, but now the feeling is beyond him. There is a divide between it and him, a divide like a moat. On the other side the things he cannot feel live and thrive and grow heavy. 

He is a guardian. He must not drop her. She lives in him, he lives in her mirror, her hooks are in his wires and his circuits and his joints, hooks of every size, minute and vast, all sunk as deep in him as his friends, his friends whom he guarded. 

He guards her now, and she looks out through his eyes, grand lady Despair, as a queen in her tower looks out, dark and blinding, across the plain.


End file.
